


Sweet Desires

by warmhoneyharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Era, M/M, marauders read the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhoneyharry/pseuds/warmhoneyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sort of. Lily and the Marauders' read the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Desires

**sweet desires**

"Are you sure this is going to work, 'mione?" Harry asked, worried green eyes searching his friends face. 

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Harry. I am positive that it will work. Now shush – I need to concentrate.” She picked up a small pea shaped vial, filled with a strange yellowish liquid, and uncapped it. Glancing at the old, worn out book that lay beside her, she slowly, gently, let a single drop of the solution drip onto the much smaller, newer book that was titled,  _‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone’._

It was already bound and sealed by another magical spell that Hermione had discovered in the book in which she had found whilst searching the Restricted Section in the library, having nothing else better to do. Honestly, you’d think that the teachers would at least give homework that actually required brain work.

“ _Tibi dico Matris mutuum auxilium nobis de nobis in fortitudine tua magna et in quaestu,”_ she began whispering, eyes fluttering, voice gradually growing louder and louder, “ _Tibi dico Matris mutuum auxilium nobis de nobis in fortitudine tua magna et in quaestu_ ,”

Harry gasped as the winds suddenly picked up around them, the toilet doors banging loudly and rattling against their hinges (What? They couldn’t exactly do this out in the Great Hall, could they?). “Hermione – what’s happening?!”

She ignored him, seemingly lost in her haze, “ _Tibi dico Matris mutuum auxilium nobis de nobis in fortitudine tua magna et in quaestu, tibi dico Matris mutuum auxilium nobis de nobis in fortitudine tua magna et in quaestu!”_

Harry snapped his head over to Ron, who looked equally as disturbed as him, and shouted at him from over the whistling winds, “What’s she saying?!”

Ron’s eyes slid over to where Hermione’s body was now twitching violently, hair plastered to her forehead, eyes wide and panicked. “She said… She said,  _I call to you Great Mother, aid us in our quest and loan to us some of your Great Power…_ Jesus, Harry. It’s Latin.”

Harry squinted as his hair kept blowing in his eyes, flinching as the doors banged and the wind howled. Oh, Merlin, they were going to get caught and skinned alive. Snape was probably going to demand their removal almost immediately.

As soon as the thought had flitted through his mind, the wind ceased to a halt and the doors stopped swinging, almost as if he’d dreamed the whole thing. He let out a choked breath as he realized that the book had gone. It had worked! Hermione was brilliant! Oh! Hermione!

Both he and Ron frantically crawled over to Hermione and as Ron began shaking her, gripping her hand, Harry’s own hand felt her forehead. She was as cold as ice.

“We need to get her to the hospital wing,” Harry explained, moving as Ron lifted her into his arms, huffing out a small breath.

“Yeah, ok, let’s go.”

Harry cast a quick  _scourgify_  to clean up the mess and followed Ron out of the bathroom, sending a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over him.

**_Hogwarts 1979_ **

“Can you believe that little, greasy haired bugger, Snivillus actually tried to hex me this morning?” Sirius Black announced loudly, waltzing into the Gryffindor Common Room. He spotted his friends sat on the red sofas in front of the large burning fire and ran over, jumping on top of Remus Lupin, his boyfriend of one year.

“Oof,” Remus groaned, shoving him off onto the floor, ignoring his pained cry of protest, “I think you need to cut down on the treacle tart, Siri.”

Sirius grinned up at him, fake pain temporarily forgotten. “Never.”

Just then, James Potter and Lily Evans came in through the portrait. The fat lady was still trying to perfect her opera singing, even after all these years. They waved and came over, James taking a seat on the two-seater, Lily sprawling herself over him.

“Hey, how’s it going, lovebirds?” Sirius teased, pouting when Remus whacked him across the back of the head, muttering a quiet,  _shut it, Siri._

Lily grinned, a faint blush covering her cheeks, “Great, thanks.” James nodded in agreement.

The Common Room was now empty aside from them, all the first years wanting an early night before class and the older students hanging out in each other’s dorms.

Suddenly, the room went ice cold, the fire dimmed and out of nowhere, a bright green flash of light blinded them, something heavy thunking on the carpet. The light disappeared as quickly as it appeared, the fire returned to normal and the temperature in the room rose again.

“Jesus,” James complained, not loosening his grip on Lily. “What in Merlin’s name was that?”

Sirius cautiously picked up the book, eyes scanning over the cover, brows drawn into a frown. “What the…”

“Sirius?” Lily asked, prying herself free of James’ grip. “What is it?”

The group watched as Sirius turned towards them slowly, mouth opening and closing. “A book but…”

“But what?” Remus urged. Sirius’ eyes flickered towards him before he took a deep breath.

“It’s called, ‘ _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone’._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but this is just setting the foundation for the story. Don't judge me too harshly.
> 
> Comments, kudos or hexes welcome.


End file.
